Broken Alliances
by TheGirlYouUnderestimated
Summary: The Blue siblings are gone, and have a reason. Pieces of their past are coming to haunt them. And something's happening with Rocky. Something that could change everything. And who are Tinka and Gunther? And how do they know so much about the Blues? More than Rocky and Ty know themselves? Previously known as Qutting, Lying, and A Lot of Secrets. Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I'm back!**

**And I'm rewriting this, yay! I thought it was just poorly written, and rushed, which it kind of was.**

**And the events will be updated to after Made In Japan, which b-t-dubs, was awesome. I am totes happy Rocky finally stood up for herself, and finally realized it's all about Cece. And seriously, a lot of the episodes all about her or what she wants. I mean, I love Cece as a character, but Rocky needs the spotlight more. **

**Let's hope we get that in Season 3. Along with some RTD action. But, Kenton said he will only be a recurring character! No! **

**So, once again, chapter one of Qutting, Lying, and a Lot of Secrets.**

* * *

"Cut it out, you two!" A petite brunette yelled at her bumbling friends.

The two boys had taken it upon themselves to play baseball with a tuba and a violin; she didn't even know how they managed to pull that off. She had just set the flute display back up after the tall redhead they called Dez had used it as second base.

"Calm down, Als, we're being careful!" Austin said, nearly dropping the violin he was using as he said it.

Dez nodded, readying the tuba he had. He got ready to pitch, a look of sheer concentration on his face. It was broken when instead of throwing, he passed gas. The redhead laughed, before going back to his pitching position.

"Why are you so wound up anyway? Well more than usual," Austin asked, getting ready for Dez's pitch.

"Because, my cousin is coming to stay with us, and I don't want to make a bad impression. This will be the first time I'll see her, since I had to miss my uncle marrying her aunt. So excuse me if I don't want a store full of chaos,"

The blond boy shook his head, laughing silently at his friend. "You are too uptight. I'm sure your cousin won't mind at all. It's not like we're making a big mess or something,"

Ally glared at him, "You've already broke two violins, one viola, a guitar, a trumpet, and the window of the surf shop. From here. How'd you do that in the first place, anyway?" She asked, tilting her head.

He set the violin down, opening his mouth to explain. "Well, it was easy. Once the tuba was on the skateboard, and Dez got the gum out of his hair, I just-" He was cut off as a tuba was thrown at him, knocking him backward out of the store.

He landed on the skateboard that had aided in the window breaking, and the momentum sent him off. The tuba fell away, but he was unable to stop himself, mostly from fear of skinning his hands. He continued to roll away, making the people he passed jump out of his way. Finally he stopped, but only at the expense of running into a person's legs.

Austin groaned at he sat up, having hit his head when he crashed. He heard a similar groan from the other person, and looked to see that it was a girl with dark hair, which was currently doing a job of hiding her face.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you," Austin apologized, standing up. He brushed off his pants before holding his hand out to the girl. "I didn't mean to be taken away on a runaway skateboard, either, now that I think about it,"

The girl took his hand, and he pulled her up. She brushed her skirt off, and Austin noticed that her knee was bleeding. She stood up fully, and pulled her hair away from her face. She did her best to fix it, and once she felt satisfied, she turned her attention to the blond.

"It's no big deal, I've endured worse," She smiled, waving the incident off with a shrug.

He glanced at her, surprised she took being ridden over by him so easily. He had to shake his head of the sudden dirty thoughts that flashed in his mind. "Well, your knee is bleeding, so at least let me take you back to the store and clean it up,"

"I'll agree to that," The dark haired girl nodded, following him in the direction back to Sonic Boom.

"So this is Sonic Boom, don't mind the pieces of broken, well, everything. The girl who works here isn't very good at her job," Austin said, making a wide gesture to all of the store.

"I heard that!" Ally's voice yelled from the practice room, making the blond boy chuckle to himself.

He stepped forward, heading off to get something to clean the dark haired girl's knee, and with a sweep of his arm told her to take a seat on the bench. She sat down, poking at her minor injury, and wincing at the sting it brought. Austin returned, holding alcohol and gauze.

"Gauze, really?" The girl asked, her eyebrow arching.

"It's the only thing they had to clean you up with," He explained, sitting next to her. "Unless you want me to bathe you?"

Her face twisted in shock before she let out a laugh, shaking her head. "No thank you,"

"Your loss," Austin shrugged, pouring a little alcohol on her scrape. She hissed at the feeling, and had to bite her lip from the harsh stinging that came with him dabbing at it with the gauze. Once it was clean, he pulled a band-aid from his shirt pocket, and put it on her knee.

"Do you always have band-aids in your pocket?" She inquired, patting her knee slightly.

He shrugged, "Only on Tuesdays,"

"It's Thursday," The girl pointed out, her eyebrow arching once again. He laughed awkwardly, brushing off the sudden topic of what he had in his shirt pockets.

"So," The girl started, gaining the blond's attention again. "What's your name?"

"Moon, Austin Moon,"

She put on a questioning face, her already arched eyebrow going even higher and a small smirk playing at her lips. "Did you just James Bond me?"

He blinked. "I guess I did. So what's your name?"

"Rocky Bl-" She was cut off when Ally's screaming at Dez for dropping her pickles on the piano drifted down to their ears. "What's with her?"

Austin turned to look at the closed door to the practice room, "Well, she's upset because her cousin is coming to stay with them and she wants to make a good impression or something. She really needs to learn how to sit back and relax," At this, he put his hands behind his neck and leaned back without anything to lean on.

"Oh," Rocky said under he breath. "What's her name?"

"Ally Dawson, songwriter extraordiare!" Austin exclaimed, throwing his arms up in mostly faux excitement.

"Wait, Ally Dawson?" Rocky asked, jumping up from the bench. "Oh, I am so stupid! We're at Sonic Boom, and I let that slip my mind."

"Whoa, what's up Rocky?" Austin put his hands in defense, surprised at the sudden shift in her attitude.

"I'm the cousin that's coming to stay with her. The only reason I didn't catch on is because we've never met. Something about a kangeroo keeping her from the wedding,"

Austin looked down sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck as he recalled the events in question. He still felt sort of guilty for putting so much pressure on his friend.

"But seriously, she shouldn't read a book that weighs more than her!" Rocky looked down at him, a confused expression on her face. She refrained from arching her brow, but the look was still there.

"N-nothing, let's go meet the family! And Dez! And pickles in a piano!" He grabbed hold of her hand, and dragged her up the stairs to the room that they had Ally's screaming originate from.

Austin burst into the room, introducing him and Rocky to the scene of Ally beating Dez with his backpack. The pale brunette stopped her attack on the redhead. She stood frozen, staring at the newcomers.

"Hey, Als, guess what! I found your cousin! So that should make up for me and Dez breaking everything, right?" Austin asked hopefully, motioning towards the leggy brunette he had brought into the room.

"You're Rocky?" Ally questioned, glancing uncertainly at the new girl. Rocky nodded, a smile spreading on her face. The shorter of the brunettes smiled as well, stepping forward with her hand held out. Rocky laughed, grabbing the hand and pulling Ally into her to give her a hug. After the initial shock, Ally hugged back.

"We're family. Families hug. It's the Blue Code of Honour, along with being a good dancer, of course," Rocky pulled at her jacket, giving a little cocky smirk.

Dez stood up, and popped up next to the two girls. "Well, Ally can't dance at all! It's like watching a dying walrus while on hot coals, not a pretty sight. Aw, poor walrus," The redhead trailed off, getting images of the poor animal getting hurt.

"You can't dance?" Rocky asked Ally, having only met one person who couldn't dance, and that was Deuce. And even he could dance.

"Well, if I do say so myself, I'm getting better," The smaller of the girls said, trying to pull off the same arrogant move Rocky had, but failing because she was wearing a dress and no jacket.

Austin smiled, stepping towards the radio. "Oh yeah, Als? Prove it," He turned the music on, exposing their ears to catchy upbeat song.

Ally told to them to make way, getting enough space for her to dance. She clapped her hands, focusing. When she began to actually dance, Rocky visibly winced at the show. The tall girl thought it to be a crime to dance like that, especially in public. Finally, as an act of mercy above all else, Rocky grabbed the girl's shoulders to stop her from moving.

"What? Was I bad?" The wide-eyed girl asked, looking at her friends' faces for an answer.

"Ally, I was a dancer on a local teen dance show, so I have seen a lot of people audition, and most of them were okay, some were bad, a few were really bad," Ally looked confused as to where Rocky was going with the small rant. "And then there's you. It's safe to say, that you need to stick to the basics, as in never dancing,"

Ally looked hurt at the statement, having really thought she was getting better. "Am I really that bad of a dancer?" She asked, still not wanting to lose all hope.

"You're so pretty," Rocky said instead, playing with the ends' of her cousin's hair instead of giving her an actual reply.

"I'll take that anyway," The shorter brunette stepped away, picking up her book from the piano. "Austin, I wrote a new song, but it's a duet, so we just need to find someone to sing it with you,"

The blond in question jumped excitedly, always ready for a new song. Ally handed him the iPod, and watched intently as he listened, not wanting to be embarrassed again if he didn't like it. They all waited patiently as he listened to it, his head bobbing occasionally. When the song finished, he took out the earphones, turning to Ally. She looked at him, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Ally Dawson, you are amazing!" Austin exclaimed, throwing his arms around the shorter girl. She hugged him back, giggling happily.

"Okay, Genki Girl, you need to show me around, or I will get lost," Rocky took Ally's hand, ready to see the sights of Miami.

"Wait, let's get a picture," Dez stopped them, pushing Austin into the girls, and taking a picture of the three. He grabbed Ally's thin arm and pulled her away, motioning for Austin and Rocky to move in closer. The blond put his arm around Rocky's waist, and she leaned against him. Dez snapped a picture, grinning at the results. "Okay, be gone my minions," The redhead waved them off, turning away from them and looking at the pictures on his camera.

Rocky looked confused at the other two,"Is he always like-?"

"Yes," They said together, not giving it a thought. Ally took Rocky's hand, intent on showing her around Miami to make up for their, rather odd, meeting.

"Can I come with? I'm coming with," Austin answered, nodding to himself. He linked arms with the girls, and led them from the room. Dez looked up momentarily from his camera,

"I'm gonna post these on our website!"

The three didn't look back, but they all put up their thumbs, Ally doing so after the others after she had to see what they were doing.

"My name's Rocky Blue!"

* * *

"Cece, you need to calm down," Deuce said, leaning back against the couch. "I'm sure she's fine,"

The redhead in question stopped pacing abruptly, turning to face the Cuban boy. "She hasn't called or texted me in a week! Everytime I call her, I get her voicemail! Something's up, and I wanna know where my best friend is,"

The two shared a look before turning to their attention to the door. Tinka and Gunther walked in, both wearing all black with very little sequins. Tinka wore a veil over her face, bringing attention to her black lined eyes.

"Whoa, what happened? Did your bedazzler break?" Cece asked, crossing her arms.

"Do not even joke like that, Red," Gunther said, putting his hands up to signify he meant it. "We are mourning the loss of fellow dancers and friends, Rocky and Ty Blue,"

He handed the shorter girl a folded paper, biting his lip in a way to stop apparent tears. Cece took it hesitantly. She unfolded it, and after a brief struggle, looked back up with watery eyes.

"What does it say?" Deuce asked, but Cece just shoved the paper at his chest before curling in a ball in a chair.

"'Dear Cece, Deuce, Gunther, Tinka, and Flynn, I'm so sorry. But I've decided to move in with a relative far from here. Ty has also joined me. We are both so sorry for not saying goodbye in person, but we couldn't handle it. You're our best friends, and it would hurt us too much. Don't bother calling or texting, we're getting new phones. And don't try tocome get us; we left for a reason, and we need to keep you guys safe. I'm so sorry, Cece. I love you all, Raquel Blue.'" He looked up from the letter, taking in the sullen looks of everyone.

Tinka and Gunther were surprisingly closer to tears than he was, and it made him feel guilty. He and Rocky had been closer friends longer than she had been with the Hessenheffers, and they were the ones who looked so broken.

"She's gone! She left us, and all she can leave behind is a crummy letter? Who does she think she is?" Cece suddenly yelled, jumping from the chair. She wiped furiously at her eyes, getting rid of the tears. She went to the kitchen, and sat at the table in front of her laptop.

"Ce, what are you doing?" Deuce asked, glancing worriedly at his friend, scared of the sudden change in mood.

"Nothing much, just checking the Austin Moon website. Same old, same old," The redhead girl said casually, shrugging her shoulders.

The other three shared looks before slowly approaching the girl. She was telling the truth, and was currently looking at photos on the site. She was commenting on the ones with Austin only, but suddenly froze when she clicked on a photo.

"Oh my gosh,"

"Is that?"

"Yup,"

"It's Rocky," Tinka said slowly, staring at the picture. It was of her and Austin, his arm around her waist as she leaned into him. He had a goofy grin on his face while she smiled happily at the camera. She wasn't wearing one of her usual wacky outfits, instead adorning just a plain black skirt, combat boots, a Michael Jackson shirt, and a leather jacket.

"There's no way she's in Miami," Deuce muttered. "That's impossible,"

"Deuce, how is her being Miami impossible? It's not like she went to Mercury," Cece said, her face completely deadpan. She got up from the table, walking away from the laptop, away from the picture.

"Cece-"

"No, Gunther, don't say anything. If Rocky wants to run off for selfish reasons, and leave without saying goodbye, so be it. If she wants to whore herself out to a guy who hasn't even gotten a record deal yet, let her. I'm done always taking care of her, and having to show her what she needs to do to be a famous dancer with me,"

"Excuse me?" Tinka said with an incredulous tone. "You're tired of 'taking care' of her? Really, Cece? _Really?_ You take care of her by getting her into crazy situations that get her in trouble? You take care of her by telling her friends and family to act like they don't care that she was leaving to be a model? Because, let's face it, we all know you were only 'supportive' of her because she was going to have _your_ dream. Gunther and I were hoping she would leave, not to get rid of her, but because she would be away from _you!_

"You take advantage of her, and everything you want has to come first! You want to be a model? She can't be! You want to go to a party? So does she! You want to audition for a reality show? She has to too! You want to be a popstar, and not let her see the sights? She has to be your partner! Was it really so hard to just be supportive, to go by yourself, to audition by yourself, to be a popstar by yourself? Why does she have to do everything with you? I know you too are best friends, but there's a limit. You don't see me taking Gunther on dates with me, do you?

"You continue to claim to be showing her what to do so it'll benefit you, but what's gonna happen if you two don't become professional dancers? She'll be able to be a doctor, a lawyer, hell, she'll probably be the judge who sends you to jail for shoplifting because you have nothing to fall back on! So just shut the hell up, because you may be her best friend, but you know absolutely nothing about her!"

Tinka hung her head, doing her best to calm herself down. Her fists clenched and unclenched as she slowed her heavy breathing. With one last disgusted look at the frightened redhead, she stormed out of the apartment, making sure to slam the door.

"What is she talking about? I know everything about Rocky," Cece said, blinking furiously at the tears threatening to spill.

"Actually, Cece, you have no idea who she is," Gunther said darkly, a look of sympathy on his face. He nodded at Deuce before running after his sister.

"Deuce, you don't think I'm a bad friend do you?"

"What's her favourite colour?" The Cuban said, not looking her in the eye. The seriousness of his voice slightly frightened her.

"What?" Cece asked, clearly confused at the question.

"What's Rocky favourite colour?" He repeated, in a darker tone of voice than before, looking up to meet her eyes. His expression was stoic and serious, and she realized that he wasn't joking with her.

"Red," She said after a moment of thinking, sure of her answer. She remembered once that Rocky said it was good colour.

"Wrong," Deuce said, shaking her head. "She liked red in third grade,"

"Oh," Cece's face was crestfallen. She only remembered her favourite colour from third grade? She was so sure that that was the last time she heard Rocky tell her-

"What is it then, if you know so much more about her?" She asked defiantly, not wanting him to think that he and the Hessenheffers had won. She was a good friend.

"Lime green," He answered, turning his back to her and walking out of the apartment. She flinched, expecting him to slam it. Instead, he left completely silently, leaving Cece to muse over what had just happened.

* * *

**So yeah, this a an almost total reimagining of the story.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Check out Missing Scenes by belle6900!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, this one is back as well.**

**Chapter Two of **_**Broken Alliances**_

* * *

"So how's rooming with Rocky Long Legs?" Austin asked, leaning against the guitar display. He had learned long ago just the right amount of pressure he could use until it fell over.

"It's great. She's into some of the same things I am, except cloud watching, but whatever. And she says she writes songs too!" Ally answered, moving around the store to help the various customers.

Austin laughed at the mention of cloud watching. He moved out of the way to let a girl his age look at the guitars, not giving her a second glance.

"And, she said she'll teach me how to dance. Did you know that she went to Japan and sang in front practically everyone? Her and her old dance partner, Cecelia," Ally rattled on, finishing off a purchase. The teenage boy took his viola, winking at the rambling brunette. She waved it off, turning to her blond friend.

Austin shook his head at Ally's dismissal of the guy trying to flirt with her. "Hey, I just got a great idea!" He exclaimed, hopping over the counter to stand directly in front his shorter friend.

"That you and I should combine pickles and pancakes?" Ally asked absentmindedly.

"No. Wait, maybe. But Rocky could sing the duet with me! And I'd have a dance partner. It works out well, as long as none of us accidentally knock her out," He added, knowing that between the four of them on Team Austin something like that was bound to happen.

"Oh, that's perfect! When she and Dez get back we'll ask her," The brunette agreed, walking away to help the girl decide between two guitars.

Ally convinced her to get the slightly more expensive one, without too much hassle.

As the girl handed Ally her money to pay for it, something caught the brunette's eye. "If you don't mind me asking, but did you make your shirt?"

The girl looked down at her shirt of out reflex, smiling at the large sequined 'T.'

"Yes, I did. My name's Tilly, nice to meet you,"

* * *

"And this is where Austin overcame his fear of umbrellas," Dez gestured to the general area of the beach, a content smile on his face.

"Austin was afraid of umbrellas?" Rocky asked, a look of disbelief on her face. She was struggling to hold all her shopping bags, filled with items that Dez insisted that she get to fit in.

Dez nodded, his bright hair flying. "Yeah. Thought they would fly away with his pants,"

Rocky's eyebrow raised at the even more confusing explanation, deciding it best to leave the topic be. She set a bag down to rearrange her several bags that hung from her arms. They were digging into her skin, and Dez seemed oblivious.

As she reached to pick up her lightest bag, her foot accidentally knocked it over, sending the several pairs of sunglasses into the sand.

"Here, let me help you with that," The brunette smiled, turning to face the kind stranger.

"Thanks," She straightened up, allowing him to gather all the sunglasses together and tossing them back into the bag. He stood up, flipping his dark hair out of his eyes.

"I'm Rocky," She tried to hold out her hand to shake, but the weight of her purchases made it difficult.

The dark haired boy chuckled, taking a few of the heavier bags from her. "Let me help you with that. I'm Dallas, by the way,"

"Oh yeah, you're the guy Ally is always falling over you!" Dez near shouted, his finger inches from Dallas's right eye.

"Um, I guess," Dallas said slowly, still not used to Dez's antics. "So, Rocky, where are these going?"

Rocky shook her head to clear her thoughts, accidentally hitting Dez in the face with her locks. The redhead inhaled, his large grin in place. "Mmm, caramel pumpkin latte,"

"Sonic Boom, please," Rocky answered, taking the lead off the beach and back to the mall.

Dallas fell behind her and Dez, trying to find a connection between Rocky and Ally. They couldn't be related, Dez was too out there to have her as a friend first; maybe Austin or Trish knew her.

"So, Dallas, do you work anywhere?" Rocky asked, pausing to let him catch up.

"Yeah, I work at the library," Dallas smiled at how Rocky frowned at his pronunciation of the word.

The leggy brunette pushed a smile on her face, resuming walking. "Really? Do you think you could take me there one day? I haven't been to a library in who knows how long,"

Dallas nodded, thinking maybe Ally knew her first after all. Rocky continued to talk about her favorite books, most notably Pride and Prejudice.

"Forbidden love that doesn't involve the guy covered in glitter is the second best kind of love," She explained, then turning to warn Dez about eating ice cream that he had kept in his backpack.

Dallas chuckled at Dez ignoring the warning, and eating the soupy dessert anyway. He looked up to see they had arrived at the infamous music store.

They walked inside, setting the bags on the counter. Ally was talking to a customer near the guitars, and Austin and Trish were no where to be seen.

"So, what's the number one best kind of love?" Dallas asked, leaning awkwardly against the counter, the corner digging into his side.

"What's the what kind of love?" The three of them jumped when Austin appeared behind them, a miniature pizza box in his hand.

"I was just telling Dallas about the best kind of loves. Forbidden love is the second," Rocky explained, smiling up at the blond. "The absolute best is free love,"

"You mean you don't have to pay for love? Boy was I wrong," Dez added, shaking his head absently.

"No," Rocky drawled, giving the redhead an odd look. "The kind of love where it doesn't matter what anyone else is thinking. It's all for the two people sharing it,"

She walked off, going over to talk to Ally. Dallas and Austin watched her go, surprised at her words.

"Wow. Can you believe she's never had a boyfriend?" Dez said absentmindedly, a goofy grin on his face.

* * *

**Sorry, this one is short. But the next one will make up for it.**


End file.
